Ebony and Ivory
by Hiarashi
Summary: Iblis was no more,all was forgotten, and everyone lived peacefully...everyone except Silver, who keeps dreaming of what might have been:Flames,a heroic blue hedgehog,and a black hedgehog whom haunts his dreams in a erotic manner. Shadow x Silver yaoi
1. Chapter 1 prologue

1author note: This is Shadow x Silver, possibly some cannon pairings like Sonic x Amy but mainly ShadowSilver. I don't really care for AU, so I'm going to fix what Elise broke at the end of the Sonic the hedgehog 360 game. A.k.a., when she blew the flame out and everything was undone.

Silver moaned and threw his head back, slamming it hard against the headboard behind him. He winced as pain shot through his skull but it didn't linger long.

Not as long as HE was still touching him.

He opened his eyes to stare at the dark figure hovering above him, smirking in a teasing manner as it always was. Silver opened his mouth to call his name but nothing came out.

Nothing ever did.

He truthfully had no clue what the name was of the one pleasuring him at this moment, but he knew that whoever he was...he made him feel amazing...wanted...and desired. He didn't know if there was a word for all those mixed feelings but if there was, he was afraid to figure it out.

Who was this black hedgehog? And why had he chosen him?

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. Now get up!"

Silver shot open his eyes only to find he had been dreaming again. Blaze hovered inches above him, staring at him curiously.

"Silver...are you alright? You fell asleep on the grass."

Silver's golden eyes shot open wide and he sat up. He HAD fallen asleep...again.

"I'm sorry Blaze...I didn't mean to worry you..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. It made him nervous every time she caught him like this for he was afraid she could read his mind sometimes...even though he was the one who was 10times closer to achieving that mental state of telepathy than she would be. Too bad he wasn't that advanced...yet...He looked at her nervously.

"Blaze?"

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Silver. You've been falling asleep a lot lately. Are you sure you're okay? You're not losing sleep, are you?"

"I..."

he paused and looked up at the blue sky above him. It lately amazed him...the blue skies...the lush grass...sometimes, he felt as if it had NOT always been like this...almost like he had lived in another world of fire and brimstone...

"Silver...is this about the flame?"

"WHAT?"

He looked at her in mixture of horror and confusion. Did she know about his dreams lately? Did she know about the flaming monster that would destroy everything in its path, the moments where he would feel like there was no end to the fighting, the blue hedgehog who would be standing in the midst of it all...

"How do you...?"

"I dream too, you know."

"Blaze..."

He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion now...She turned away and looked up at the sky.

"Its almost as if you and I...never really belonged here...or, that's what I feel."

She turned back to him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Silver...I didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

He shook his head

"No, it's okay. I feel it too."

For a moment, he began to feel as if it would be okay to share these dreams with her. He took the opportunity to began touching over the subject again.

"Blaze...can I...well...what are your dreams like?"

She looked him directly in the eye and he had to avert his gaze due to the intensity of her own.

"Fire...lots of fire...and a blue hedgehog."

He looked up at her.

"Me too! Blaze?"

"Silver, this could be a vision. Have you dreamed of anything else? If so, tell me."

"I..."

His thoughts began to drift to the ebony hedgehog. However, this was different than that of the blue one that appeared in his dreams...this was more deep and passionate. He would dream of this hedgehog touching him in places he knew was wrong but felt so good and so right. How he wished he knew...

"Silver?"

Blaze looked at him in confusion and worry. He realized he had closed his eyes and was breathing rather heavily. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Its nothing, really."

"Silver, I have an idea. If we collect the chaos emeralds, perhaps we can figure out exactly what this vision means and how to either solve it or stop it."

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. Let's go Blaze!"

"Yes."

author note: rough start I know, but I'm trying here. Reviews please. Anyone who dares flame is dubbed Iblis, got it?


	2. Day and Night

author note: This is Shadow x Silver, possibly some cannon pairings like Sonic x Amy but mainly ShadowSilver. I don't really care for AU, so I'm going to fix what Elise broke at the end of the Sonic the hedgehog 360 game. A.k.a., when she blew the flame out and everything was undone.

CHAPTER 2-Day and Night

"What do you mean, Tails?

"Exactly what I said, Sonic. Angel Island is gone. As if it was never there. And the Chaos emeralds that Knuckles collected are gone too."

Sonic shook his head in disbelief and threw his hands up in the air.

"So then...what do we do now?"

Before Tails could respond a fuming Enchidna stepped up, nose inches from the blue hedgehog's.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK SONIC? YOU HELP ME GET ANGEL ISLAND BACK THAT'S WHAT!"

Sonic chose to ignore the angry Enchidna and turn to Tails.

"So...have any ideas?"

Tails shook his head.

"That's the thing, I would if I had even a clue how this started...but I don't even know where to begain if I don't know what triggered it."

Knuckles turned his attention to the young fox, face still fuming from the situation, earning a deep gulp from Tails.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU CAN'T FIX MY ISLAND??"

Sonic stepped in the middle and turn to Knuckles with a frown.

"Well Knucklehead, if you hadn't been so inresponsible in the first place, maybe Angel Island would still be..."

"I WASN'T BEING INRESPONSIBLE! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF?"

"Then explain to me why you were able to so carelessly leave the Island to help us recently. Last I remembered, you had to stay there 24/7."

"I..."

Knuckles grunted at a loss for words and turned away with a small 'humph' Sonic took the silent opportunity to continue talking with Tails.

"So Tails, you really have no ideas at all?"

"Well..."

Sonic looked at him expectantly and Knuckles grunted again.

"There is one thing...but..."

"But what?"

Tails made a motion toward Knuckles who in return glared deathly.

"HEY! ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HEAR? THIS IS ABOUT MY ISLAND IN CASE YOU FORGOT?"

"You think its because he left?"

"DON'T SUGGEST THINGS LIKE THAT SONIC!"

"Yeah...I kinda do...he is the guardian after all..."

Knuckles gawked at this. He couldn't believe they would even 'suggest' that Angel island's disappearance would be his fault. Tails and Sonic continued their conversation as if the Echidna wasn't even there.

"So...you think were the only ones who noticed?"

"I actually doubt it, I'm sure the government will be on to it as well."

"GUN, huh?"

Knuckles felt himself break at this.

"OH NO! NOT WHEN IT COMES TO 'MY' ISLAND! I DON'T NEED THAT BAT GIRL GOING AND SNOOPING HER NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!"

Sonic smirked at this while Tails just shook his head.

"Chill Knucklehead, I'm sure it'll be a while before..."

"Well,well, well, look who's here. I should have figured you three wouldn't be far from 'the accident.' "

They all turned around to see the 'Topic' of their worries, standing not but a few feet away. Behind her was none other than...

"Rouge! Shadow! You are both here?"

Tails tilted his head and looked at them with curiousity. Rouge just shook her head and Shadow took interest in staring at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Honey, when the government sends an order that has to do with jewels; you can almost ALWAYS assure that I'll be the agent they send. Can't exactly say the reason he's here though."

She nudged her head toward Shadow who grunted in response.

"I told you before...I have my reasons for being here."

She scoffed and waved her hand in the air.

"Whatever..."

Knuckles stomped over face to face with the vuluptious bat.

"Don't even THINK you can take anything that belongs to my Island's shrine."

She chuckled at this.

"Why does it matter? It's not like there's a shrine there anymore."

"YOU BIA..."

Before he could even make an attempt to throw a punch her way. A bright light, startled all of them in the direction of where the shrine once stood, it sent the majority of them spiraling almost off there feet. The first two to recover where none other than the two fastest of the group. Sonic gave a nod to Shadow and despite protests from their comrades, made their way in the direction of the glow. Shadow made a quick glance at Sonic, his mind racing and thinking about his 'real' intentions for being here.

'That dream...that Silver hedgehog...who was he?'

author's note: Ahh yeah, that was some seriously hot lemon right? XD just kidding, I'm not sure if I'll even include a lemon since it isn't allowed on the site. I might make an alternative story (lemon) on my AFF account though for this story. I'd like to keep it safe for the kiddies. Anyways, review please, it motivates me.


	3. Black and White

author note: This is Shadow x Silver, possibly some cannon pairings like Sonic x Amy but mainly ShadowSilver. I don't really care for AU, so I'm going to fix what Elise broke at the end of the Sonic the hedgehog 360 game. A.k.a., when she blew the flame out and everything was undone.

CHAPTER 3- Black and White

The three followers made there way toward the direction where the two speeding hedgehogs had gone only to come to a halt. Shadow and Sonic just stood there staring at a fallen rubble in confusion. It was the breathless Knuckles who spoke first.

"Jeez Sonic! Give warning next time you're gonna take off like that, I mean, none of us are as fast as...huh?"

He peered over his shoulder as did the other two. Rouge gasped in surprise and Tails exclaimed excitedly at what he spotted.

"Sonic! Who are they? Do you think they came from that light?"

Sonic just shook his head.

"I don't know Tails, but one thing's for sure; we should get them somewhere safe where they can recover."

Knuckles grunted in that response.

"Yeah, well how do we even know they are alive? I mean, they could be...hey!"

His attention was directed toward the spunky bat girl who was kicking around the rubble scattered amongst their feet.

"Don't disturb the Shrine!"

She continued as if she hadn't even heard him which caused him to get even more angry and stop his foot.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She turned to face him.

"Relax honey, I was only checking around for any remaining Emerald shards. You don't need to worry. I won't ruin your 'precious shrine'...even though there's nothing left of it..."

"You watch your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

Tails intervened before it became anymore violent.

"Anyway, Sonic's right, we should take them back to my workshop; they can recover there."

Sonic smiled at this.

"Yeah, and maybe when they wake up; they can tell us what happened."

Knuckles sighed and turned his attention away from the one dark character that frustrated him so and then to the other one that tended to irk him every now and then.

"Hey Shadow, you haven't said anything in a while..."

Sonic noticed this and turned his attention to the black hedgehog as well who's gaze was fallen to the newcomers.

"Knuckles is right, what's up Shadow?"

Shadow shook his head in response.

"Nothing..."

Knuckles was able to accept that answer, figuring the black hedgehog already had enough issues, it made complete sense for his behavior to be like so. Sonic knew better, but knew even more so better not to ask.

"Okay, whatever you say, just say something if something's bothering you okay? Anyways, we should get these guys back, right Tails?"

"Right!"

Silver awoke with a start. sitting up in a foreign bed in a foreign place was something he did not expect. He looked around the small room, although many interesting things sat in his presence, his eyes rested on the bed not too far from his own; which held his best friend's sleeping corpse.

"Blaze!"

He attempted to leave his bedside to join the feline's but hesitated as he felt pain shoot throughout his head.

"what happened?"

He remembered chatting with Blaze about his dreams then...

"The chaos emeralds! Where are they?"

just then a young fox boy a little younger than himself entered the room. He gaped at the boy, he normally wouldn't have been so surprised had the fox not had TWO tails.

"Oh, you're awake! I'd go get Sonic right now but he isn't here. He couldn't sit still and wait. Neither could Knuckles or Rouge, but I think that's cuz they want to go find the emeralds. Shadow's here though, I'll go let him know..."

"Wait! Emeralds...do you mean the Chaos emeralds?"

Tails spun around in surprise to face the Silver hedgehog.

"Yeah...you know about them?"

"Of course, they're the reason I'm..."

he paused in confusion. Where exactly was he? He had been so wound up on Blaze and the missing emeralds that he didn't get a chance to ask where he was. Before he could input another word, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Where are we? Where is this?"

He turn to see Blaze sitting up and looking in the direction of the Two-tailed fox.

"This is my workshop. It's not the cleanest I know, but it..."

"That's not what I meant."

"What?"

Tails looked at her in confusion but they were all startled when a deeper voice emitted from behind the orange fox.

"She's asking about where in time is she."

Shadow stood in the doorway, although attentive to the topic at hand, his eyes were locked onto the silver hedgehog across the room, who met his gaze in shock. He was so startled he sat up in full.

"You! I know you!"

Tails turned around and looked back and forth between the two, as did Blaze.

"You've met Shadow?"

Shadow shook his head and broke the gaze, turning now in response to Tails.

"Impossible, I've never seen his face before."

Silver got defensive at this, feeling himself on the spot ridiculed.

"Liar! I know I've seen you before!"

"Silver are you sure?"

Blaze rested her gaze on the lighter colored hedgehog in concern who in response sat back down in defeat. It was true, he had never met him, not in real life anyway. He had only dreamed about him, but he knew that would sound ridiculous out loud so he kept it to himself after that.

"I'm sorry...Blaze, everyone, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Before another word was carried, the door burst open and in walked the blue blur himself.

"Hey Tails, they awake already? What did I miss?"

"Sonic! I couldn't find you. Nothing so far. They just woke up."

Knuckles peeked in behind Sonic.

"Has that bat girl stopped by here? More importantly, did she have any of the emeralds."

"Emeralds?"

Blaze snapped her head up in the direction of the red enchidna who blushed in response by the intent gaze.

"You know about the chaos emeralds?"

He followed her gaze and stared it down equally.

"I'd ask you the same thing."

Tails butted in at this.

"I have a great idea, why don't we start with introductions and then maybe talk about where we'll go from there.

Sonic smiled a second time that day at his intelligent brother.

"That's a great idea Tails! I'll go first, I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

"I'm Mile Tails Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Knuckles the Enchidna, you can call me Knuckles."

"You can call me Blaze, Blaze the cat."

Silver looked up after his partner responded.

"And my name's Silver, Silver the hedgehog."

Shadow shortly followed after the white hedgehog's introduction.

"My name's Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

Shadow raised his head catching Silver's gaze once more causing almost a friction of emotion, Silver felt as if his heart had sped up to where he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. The black hedgehog was so intimidating, he felt as if he wanted to at that moment get swallowed up into one of his dreams again where he would do nothing but touch the younger hedgehog in ways that made him want to moan in pleasure. His thoughts were broken when the orange fox spoke again.

"Anyways, now that we know eachother's names; where did you guys come from?"

Blaze cleared her throat.

"where I can say, it's when i'm not so sure of."

Knuckles raised a brow.

"What makes you say that, Miss?"

"Because using the chaos emeralds for something can usually cause a time warp."

Shadow nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to pull off chaos control if that weren't the case."

Sonic turned to Shadow at this.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Your chaos control is kinda like a mini time warp isn't it?"

"Precisely."

Tails looked over in the purple cat's direction.

"Um, where did you guys say you were from again?"

"Soleanna. Where is this?"

Sonic wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"I've never heard of that place, and I've been pretty much everywhere."

Knuckles nodded.

"So have I, but yet somehow it sounds familiar..."

"yeah..."

Tails waved his hands in the air as an attempt to get the others attention.

"I've heard of it. It's a big city a little ways outside of Station Square. Don't you remember the girl we saw in the news?"

Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah, Elise was her name, right?"

"Yeah, she's the queen there. It's not like Station square at all. They have more of a set monarchy."

Blaze stood up.

"The Elise you spoke of...the one of the royal family? Is she currently alive?"

Sonic nodded with a nervous smirk.

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Blaze turned to Silver who nodded in response and stood up along with her. She turned her gaze back to them.

"In our time, she's been dead for 200 years."

author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been at a writer's block lately and probably will be for some time, so expect it to go slow...not that I won't keep continuing though, that's a promise. Until next chapter, review's please.


End file.
